Don't Forget To Remember
by KatieeLynnaa
Summary: A car accident leaves a surviving Mike Fuentes with devastating news. His wife in critical care and in a coma for 5 months. When she wakes up she can barely remember her own name, love will conquer all.


The colors were vivid. They swirled around me like a light breeze on a summer afternoon. Surrounded by beautiful colors that breathed life into me one breath at a time. Suddenly, nothing mattered and all I could think about was the colors. The colors. Before I could appreciate them any longer they started wrapping around me tighter and before long I couldn't breathe anymore. _"No, stop!"_ I screamed, but nothing came out. It all stopped.

"Is she waking up?" I heard a male voice ask softly.

"We believe so," a women's voice responded. "Brain activity has improved greatly over past few days."

Before I could panic about not knowing what was going on my eyelids flickered open slowly as the light burned my eyes. The gently colors of the walls greeted me with a warm embrace. Suddenly, the space around me was filled with unfamiliar people crowding around to see me. My heart started to race as I did not know anyone who was around me, who were these people and where was I?

"Could everyone not crowd her?" The nurse said with a slight attitude.

After an awkward moment several people walked away but three remained, an aged woman, an aged man, and a guy who looked to be in his early thirties covered in tattoos. The woman grabbed my hand and held it within hers with a warming smile spread across her face. You could tell she was holding back crying as her eyes were full with tears ready to depart their way down her cheek.

"Welcome back sweetheart," the man said.

"Who..." My voice was strained and I tried clearing my throat several times. "Who are you?"

"Memory loss is common with long-term coma patients," the nurse said as the woman's smile faded and a look of horror displayed on her face.

"Coma?" I asked panicky.

"You were asleep for five months," the tattooed guy said with sorrow in his eyes.

"I don't understand," I said confused.

"What is your last memory?" The aged woman asked with hope in her voice.

"I-I," I stopped to think. "I don't know."

The woman couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She broke out into long sobs with tears falling down her cheek. The man hugged the woman and took her out of the room. The nurse talked to the tattooed guy and then asked for everyone to give him time alone with me. Confusion struck me hard as I didn't know to feel scared or relieved.

"Hey," He smiled at me as everyone left the room.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked in hopes of answers I haven't gotten yet.

"You were in a car accident," he began. "I was driving." The look in his eyes stung as I know he blamed himself.

"Who are you?" I asked softly. "Who am I?"

He looked at me with hurt in his eyes, "I'm Mike. Your husband." He tried to smile the hurt away but it didn't work. "You're Olivia Brooke Fuentes. My wife."

"Oh my God," I said tears building up. "I can't even remember." The pain in my heart was prominent and I couldn't look at him without tears rolling down my cheek. "I'm sorry for crying," I said quickly wiping them away.

"Don't be sorry," he said wiping them away with his own hand. His touch on my skin sent shivers down my arms. He was gently and his eyes displayed hope.

"I assume that woman and that man were my parents?" I asked sniffling.

He nodded, "Your daughter is with my brother right now. He keeps her when I come visit you everyday."

My heart fell into my stomach as I realized I had a happy life, married, with a daughter and I couldn't even remember one moment of it. "I need to remember."

"I will help you," he said gripping my hand. "I meant what I said when I promised 'through sickness and health'."

"Deal," I said cheering up a bit. "Now tell me about our wedding."

He smiled at my willingness. His smile melted my heart and I instantly knew I made the right choice, though I could not remember how I met and fell in love with him. He scrunched his face to think of how to describe the wedding to me, I knew he wanted the details to be perfect.

"We married in Paris because you _just insisted_ that I wasn't romantic enough, so I surprised you." He laughed to himself. "You were beautiful," he paused apparently recalling me in my dress. "I'm so horrible at describing things. I just know that it was the best day of my life because I got to marry my best friend."

"What song did we dance to?"

"Just the Way You Are, Pierce the Veil cover." He said.

"Who played the drums?"

Suddenly we both stared at each other at what I had just said. A mix of shock and excitement displayed across his face. "You know Pierce the Veil?"

"Of course. I married the drummer!" I looked at him stupidly.

"So you remember?" He asked anxiously.

"No." I furrowed my brow in frustration. "It kind of just came out and then it occurred to me who you were and how I recognized you."

"This is good!" He said. "Maybe we can trigger the rest of your memory to come back."

"I hope so," I said. "How did we meet?"

"Me and the guys were at a hotel and I bumped into coming out of the elevator." He laughed remembering the incident. "We awkwardly apologized but then ran into each other later that night. You then wrote your number down with a note that said 'you can apologize later I gotta run'."

I laughed at how bold I was, "Wow."

"I liked how forward you were so I called you the next day and we made a coffee break. I was hungover and you took care of me until PTV had to get on the road again."

"That seems unreal," I said shaking my head. "I got very lucky you are an awesome guy."

"I guess so," he agreed. "I mean you married me."

"I just need to remember," I said gently. "I need to be the girl _you_ married."


End file.
